ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mattel Channel
Mattel Channel is a Spanish 10-country semi-children's entertainment television channel and North American children's programming block co-owned by Mattel and co-operated by Mattel and Europe Broadcasting, Inc. under Grupo Mattel de Difusión S.A. (formerly Numbericable Entertainment S.A. from 1998 until 2013). First launched on July 2, 2001 in Spain, Mattel Channel broadcasts animated programming for children inspired by several international board games of the company plus the Hanna-Barbera animated library of Warner Bros., to designate the broadcast 24 hours a day on several international channels. In the United States and Canada, Mattel Channel was operated as a children's board game programming block called The Wonderful World of Mattel, produced by Mattel in association with CBS Television Distribution from 2005 to 2012 for the American television network CBS. The Mattel Channel was closed on July 18, 2016 at midnight due to lack of resources and disobedient failure in any Mattel TV construction. History The first feed under the name Mattel Channel was launched in Spain on July 2, 2001 as a joint venture between Mattel and Sociedad de Television Canal Plus, SA, with children's programming inspired by board games and Hanna-Barbera classic animation library. On March 25, 2002, Numericable Entertainment SA, the Spanish-language channel operating division based in Tres Cantos of Canal Satélite Digital, announced the intention of acquiring Mattel Channel for $ 205 million upon restitution to sell Mattel Channel to the Sociedad de Televisión Canal Plus, SA in it, processing the rumors of acquiring the original rights in Spanish of the programming inspired by Mattel Channel board games. The acquisition was completed on July 25, 2002. On January 25, 2003, Numericable Entertainment launched the second feed with the Mattel Channel name in Germany, and the third launched on May 2 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Meanwhile, on July 23, 2003, after the merger between Via Digital and Digital Satellite Channel to form Digital +, two new Mattel Channel feeds were launched in Denmark and Latvia. In Estonia, Mattel Channel's Estonian feed was launched on January 24, 2005. In 2005, the North American version of Mattel Channel was launched as an interactive programming block of board games broadcast by CBS under the name "The Wonderful World of Mattel", which was cancelled on December 21, 2012. From September 13, 2005 to August 13, 2007, the various Mattel Channel feeds retained their new names, "Mattel Games", with the premiere of The Adventures of Julie and Yumi in Germany, the United Kingdom and Ireland as of March 15. Meanwhile, on August 13, 2007, the various Mattel Channel feeds were renamed as Mattel Juegos at midnight, and these channels continue to use it until May 15, 2009, when they retained their first original Mattel Channel logo until 2013, when they were finally renamed through the new name Mattel, retaining the final logo from Mattel Games. However, the trade name was revived as "Grupo Mattel de Difusión S.A.", in which Numericable Entertainment S.A. was renamed as well. The various feeds continue to operate until July 18, 2016 at midnight, when operations were closed due to failures of the Mattel TV consortium. Programming Final *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Bugs and Daffy'' *''Pink Panther'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''Archie's Wierd Mysteries'' *''Top Cat'' *''Max Steel'' *''Popeye'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Little Monkeys'' *''Wacky Races'' *''The Adventures of Julie and Yumi'' *''Heidi, Girl of the Alps'' *''Dastardly and Muttley'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Secret Squirrel'' *''The Amazing Splashinis'' *''Inch High Private Eye'' *''Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog'' *[[Kirby: Right Back at Ya!|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!]] *[[Jonny Quest|''Jonny Quest]] *''He-Man'' Former *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *''The Mighty Hercules'' *''The Centurions'' *''Bravestarr'' *''Loonatics'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Pocoyo'' *''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''Atom Ant'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Monster High'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *[[James Bond Jr.|''James Bond Jr.]] *[[The Flintstones|''The Flintstones]] *''The Jetsons'' See also *Mattel *Europe Broadcasting, Inc. Category:Mattel Category:Television programming blocks in the United States Category:Television programming blocks in Canada Category:German television networks Category:Spanish television networks Category:British television networks Category:Irish television networks Category:French television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Danish television networks